nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Frame (outside)
Sorry Dimi for using the NCTimes layout skeleton. I am looking for something else, but will focus on the content for now. 17:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks very proper! Already looking forward to a humorous Prime Minister-elect! -- 18:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If I should get elected I will have to make up some 'pulp stories' about myself. 08:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Such nonsense. Where did you get the idea? 10:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are various websites with such 'news'. Mostly they are about conspiracies, blackmailing,extraterrestrial life, etc. 12:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is weird! --Lars Washington 12:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait until you see me writing accusing stuff about myself, now that will be weird! 12:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree --Bucurestean 12:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Reading this, I was wondering if we could make a Column in this newspaper, like the one we had in libertas. But then in english of course --Lars Washington 12:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and BTW, why do you want to write accusing stuff about yourself??? Indeed, this would be triple weird. --Lars Washington 12:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Go ahead! The sillier the better. I'm thinking of a parody on the 'Obamasteria' in the U.S. Something like our new PM (me) being supported by international terrorists and such, being an enemy of the state. 12:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::A'ight - good luck with inventing your story --Bucurestean 12:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha Funny indeed to satirize yourself 07:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps it is best I had to do it. I can't get offended by myself. 08:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) New story Tomorrow, I will revive this newspaper with a story on the downfall of the LD. 16:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hope it's fun i've created a Fake newspaper, or it's real but it only talks about Fake news like the national enquirer you know headlines like "King taken by aliens, might he be brainwashed?" Marcus Villanova WLP 16:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I want to bring stories that could be real. Things like conspiracy theories and a little touch of randomness. 16:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. And maybe you could write a little article about the controversy surrounding the Crush the Capitalist Beast song? :-P BastardRoyale 17:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll simply quote the entire song. 17:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, luckily its a short song! Easy for kids to memorize, BastardRoyale 17:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the last sentence, a real punch line. 17:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean Suck on that, capitalists!, sir? :-D BastardRoyale 17:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, that's the one. Though I don't think that is appropriate language for any child. Perhaps we should turn it into My mommie says you are a bad person, sir I-own-a-multinational. 17:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Make it the special "children's version". Although the song isn't nearly as bad as shows such as Southpark many kids watch daily. :-D BastardRoyale 17:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is why Southpark is an animated show for adults. The many cultural references clearly supersede the level of most kids. 17:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think Yuri should really check out the first two stories for my fake newspaper at -- Real News Weekly! It's funny ! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC)